A fresh Start
by Nata23
Summary: Sometimes people don't want to walk the path that others pave for them. A fresh start doesn't seem like that bad of an idea. A story of self finding not decided on the pairings yet


"Neji Please!"Hanabi begged. She grabbed onto Neji's now wrinkled blue buttoned down shirt.

"Hanabi get a grip of your self." The elder Huyga narrowed his opal eyes." There is no way I am going to take you to some dumb concert. Now get up off the ground your acting like a child."

"Neji Please Please.!" The teen practically wailed. " You don't have to stay just drop me off. I wont bug you for a year. Pleassseee."

"A Whole year huh?" The older cousin bought his hand to chin in a thoughtful way. Seeing her chance the teen stood up. 'Yes Yes Yes he'll take me'

"Yes I swear." The younger girl practically beamed. Giving her best angelic look she could muster.

"My answer is still no." Then with a sly grin he turned around and began to walk down the hall. The young teen could not believe this. She was going to this concert and he was going to take her. She tried playing nice, she would have to bring up her plan B.

"Okay fine Neji,don't take me." Neji stopped in his tracks and turned toward she was planning could not be good. The little brat always caused him trouble. "You better not be up to something Hanabi"

Hanabi shook her head. "No niisan. I'm not up to anything at all. If you don't take me that's fine.I'll just have to-" "Have to what?!"

"I'll just have to tell Ten-Ten that your date is off that's all." The younger Huyga tried with all her efforts to keep the big grin that was threating to escape her dainty lips.

"What date? What are you talking about?" Neji almost growled. If looks could kill, Hanabi would have died a thousand times over. 'Hehehe sucker'

"Oh nothing. I told Ten-Ten that you wanted to know if she would like to attend the concert with us."Neji could do nothing but openly stare at the little monster before him. If only he could-. He didn't get a chance to finish his thoughts. "And besides Hinata is preforming there and I.." The younger trailed off lowering her eyes for a moment before squarely looking at her cousin dead in the eyes. " I haven't seen her in three years and tonight will be my chance." Neji looked at the teen,before taking her into his arms. Hanabi tried to keep the tears in but once Neji claimed her into his fold she just could not hold it in any longer.

She missed her sister, a lot. After Hiashi chose Hanabi as his successor Hinata felt as if she needed to leave to find herself. There was only one catch, if she chose to leave she would no longer be welcome home ever again. She would have to lose all connection with the last name Huyga. They called it being branded. While Hanabi hated her family for doing this to her beloved sister,it made her work harder to lead their clan. When she became clan head there would be some changes made.

"I'll take you." Neji words snapped her away from her thoughts. She hugged him a little harder. "Thank you niisan." He smiled through her hair. "Now hurry and get ready, We'll leave at eight to pick up Ten-Ten." Hanabi grinned at him one last time before running to her room to get ready for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three men and one female exited the big glamorous bus that they had been trapped in for about thirteen hours or so. As soon as they exited the vehicle they called their home for the last four months they were swarmed with hoards of fans. Security could only do so much from the crowd that seemed to come from nowhere.

"We love you Sasuke!" Tens of hundreds of females erupted in a high-pitched scream as the raven exited the bus. Sasuke was the lead guitarist and back up singer for the band Paramore. He was the most attractive in the band with his bad boy attitude and not to mention all his tattoos, none of the horny teenage girls didn't know what to do.

Despite how others feel Sasuke loved his fans. He always gave a few autographs and took some picture with a few fans who caught his attention. If he had some time on his hands he would even take a few pictures with a few lucky individuals. But since they were almost a half hour late all he could do was sign a few pictures before he entered the building.

Screams seemed to get louder as Kiba the all known American Drummer exited right behind the raven. If Sasuke was the best looking male in the band Kiba was a close second. It just something about his toothy grin and his wild boy attitude that made chicks swoon. He gave the crowd a toothy grin and walked to the back entrance of the building signing a few autographs left and right.

After Kiba was Shino who took on the bass. Shino was a very good-looking male just like his two male members. He was quiet but not a bad boy like Sasuke. They were very different you see, while the two men both liked their silence, Shino was more of a thoughtful silence. No one really knew what went on behind those shades of his which only made him more attractive. He handed out a few pre signed pictures of their band and headed straight into the building.

The last of the group stood the lead singer Hinata Huyga. She didn't know how her fans screaming could get any louder. She was the only female in the group. Her voice was as beautiful as she was. She smiled humbly and took a few pictures with a few people before she had to leave as well. She had a show to put on and she was not one to disappoint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hanabi,Neji and Ten-Ten stood in the front the crowd. All around them people were screaming as the Dj played other music to get the crowed hyped. All Hanabi could think of was seeing her sister. With every seccond she grew ore nervous. 'Will she hate me?'

Neji looked at Hanabi in understanding. He loved Hinata and missed her so much. 'I wonder if she has changed much.' Then he looked over to Ten-Ten who was probably ignorant to how the two couisns felt. She was just excited to be in the concert.

The lights grew dim which erupted a scream from the crowd. The show was about to begin. The only form of light that could be seen was the flickering of cameras and glow sticks.

Then you heard the bang of the drums and the sling of the guitars that formed into a melody so magical it captured the hearts and soul of every one there. Then Hinata's voice added to magic.

Catching everyone off guard flames flew from the stage. Letting everyone see their faces. Which caused the crowd to grow louder and more hectic.

Hanabi could not belive it. There right in front of her was her older sister. She was beautiful. Hinata dressed in a black t-shirt that showed her belly and a plaided red and black skirt with thick black heels.

Neji stared at his younger cousin in awe. She defiantly had changed. His old Hinata who was shy and stuttering had some how blossomed into the beautiful butterfly that everyone seemed to adore. He was right to take Hanabi here. And both of the Huygas in the crowd looked at each other thinking the same thing, before both turning to enjoy the show.

A/N: Sorry to all you Paramore fans. I just felt like some of the songs reminded me of Hinata. So I don't know exactly where I am going with this story yet. The first song that I thought they sung should be Aint It Fun.

Please Please review and let me know how you enjoy it. The more people like it the more motivated I will be.

I am trying to improve my writing skills so please disregard my other two stories. I am trying to improve greatly so I hope I am.

Nata


End file.
